


Preparations

by Elle_Lavender



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lavender/pseuds/Elle_Lavender
Summary: Lindy and Amy enjoy a little light-hearted trolling at Chrono's expense.





	Preparations

“Our sources say that the Lost Logia we’re looking for is in the mountain ranges of Ardin.” Amy to Chrono and Lindy while examining the screen before her. 

“Very well. Chrono, you’ll need to take an away team and search for the artifact. It isn’t dangerous now, but we need to retrieve it in case someone in the area accidentally triggers its power.”

“Yes, Captain. Right away.” Chrono gave quick and turned to leave.

“Oh, and Chrono?” The Admiral called out, traces of concern in her voice.

Chrono turned on his heels and stood at attention. 

“It’s very cold this time of the year in Ardin. Please wear a coat.”

“Moth – Captain!” The young officer yelped, flailing his arms as his entire face turned scarlet.

“You should wear the scarf I knitted for you last Christmas as well,” Amy interjected with a casual smile while she busied herself at her station.

“Yes! That’s a good idea!” Lindy agreed.

“I-I’ll be fine.” Chrono cleared his throat. “I’ll start making preparations now, Captain.” The young man straightened his posture and folded his arms.

“Oh right, I almost forgot. Chrono, Ardin is really beautiful, so could you-

“I am not taking photos, Amy.” Chrono said, turning his head away indignantly, looking as if he was fighting the urge to pout. He heard both his girlfriend and mother sigh in near unison.

“Fine … I’ll take a few.” Chrono spoke as if he were trying to eat a particularly unsavoury fruit.

“Thank you, Chrono!” Both his girlfriend and mother said.

Chrono left the room, shaking his in fond exasperation as he did. 

“He’s cheerier these days, isn’t he?” Amy turned to her commanding officer.

Lindy nodded with a huge grin.


End file.
